


We're Of The Same Height Now

by noobytommo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobytommo/pseuds/noobytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke used to be taller one, the dominant one. But now that Ashton is getting a bit of a height, roles are being reversed and Luke is definitely not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Of The Same Height Now

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this was written out of boredom when i saw a picture of Luke and Ashton almost being the same height. One more thing, @5sosFevarrr is a twitter account I invented. If ever this twitter account belonged to anybody, i'm so sorry I didn't mean to include it here. All that being said, please enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language so if ever you see some mistakes in grammar or spellings, please feel free to correct me. Just be friendly.

If you’d ask Luke about his day, he would say okay. Currently sitting on a couch he feels a bit off. It all started yesterday with when they were cuddling in bed. Ashton would usually put his head on his chest and would cuddle Luke and hug him tightly while the younger boy caresses his back and smile contently. But things happened differently yesterday. They were snuggling on bed when the curly boy insisted to be the big spoon. Luke is fine with that because he likes being with Ashton. He likes it when all they do is snuggle and be with each other’s arm all day, but there is this weird feeling. He used to be the one snuggling the curly boy, pulling him closer to his chest while they sleep. Now he’s distracted with these useless thoughts as he lounges in the couch and scrolling on his twitter feeds.

_@5sosFevarrr : omg @Ashton5SOS is now the same height as @Luke5SOS guess who tops now!_

He tossed his phone away and closed his eyes to calm himself. This thoughts aren’t healthy at all and it shouldn’t bother him because they’re useless. Luke closed his eyes when he felt arms wrapped around his frame and started to carry him.

“What- Ash what are you doing?” Luke asked the curly boy as his arms hooked around the curly boy’s neck.

“I’m carrying you Lukey, you fell asleep.” Ashton pecked Luke’s nose and he blushed furiously.

“You don’t have to Ashy.” Luke tried to get away Ashton’s arm and fell right on the floor. His butt surely took all the hit and it’s hurting now. Ashton frowned and looked at him in confusion. “I’m sorry baby. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine don’t worry.” He answered without a single glance and went straight to their room. He shouldn’t have done that he knows it. Ashton doesn’t deserve it from his boyfriend and Luke deserve a punch in the face.

Luke doesn’t know where this problem rooted, and he need to assess himself. He used to be taller one, the dominant one. He should be the one carrying Ashton not the other way around. He should be the one in charge when it comes to things but now the roles are getting reversed.

He finally drifted to a long nap and he woke up two hours later. The clock says it’s already dinner time so that means the boys are gathered on the kitchen.

Sure enough he found the boys around the table with Chinese food on menu.

“So no one cooked then?” He asked.

“You’re the one to speak when all you did was sleep all day.” Michael glared at him. He stopped on his tracks when he noticed Ashton moping in the corner. Calum was rubbing circles in his back while he whispers soft calming words in his ear. Now Luke is worried, and seeing Ashton cry breaks his heart into a million pieces. He would do anything for the boy just to see him smile.

“Ash? Are you okay?” Luke approached Ashton putting his hand on his shoulder. It took him a minute or two before Ashton stood up and walked straight out, leaving a confused Luke behind. He tried asking Calum but the brunette boy is glaring at him like he killed a puppy.

“What are you waiting for? Go talk to him.” Luke was taken aback by that and the logical part of his brain finally kicked in. “Yeah.”

He ran towards their room knocking the door softly and waiting for the curly boy to respond.

“Ashy?” He opened the door and found the room covered with darkness. He switched the lights on and his heart almost fell from his chest. There was Ashton sitting on the corner curled up on his knees crying. The boy sniffled with tears and Luke walked towards him.

He crouched beside Ashton and pulled him to his arms. The crying boy buried his head on his chest.

“It’s okay Ashton, shh. It’s gonna be okay.” He rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him down.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” The silence enveloped them together and it took a few minutes for Ashton to talk.

“Luke are you mad at me?” He wasn’t expecting to hear that so he hugged Ashton tightly.

“Nono I’m not. What makes you think that Ashy?” Luke held the boy closer and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that are flowing in his cheeks. Ashton bowed his head down and his fingers began twitching together.

“You’re a bit off lately, and you’re easily annoyed. I don’t know what I did to make you mad.” Luke sighed at that and he looked at Ashton in the eye. “I have to tell you something.”

He scooped Ashton within his arms and carried him towards the bed. He laid the boy carefully and he followed after, pulling the blanket around them. Ashton put his head on Luke’s chest and held him tightly. Luke missed this position, he loves taking care of Ashton. He tried suppressing those thoughts to focus on the problem at hand.

“I’m sorry Ashton.” He’s now looking back at those hazel eyes. “I’m the one in wrong here, and I was so stupid to let this thing happen.” Ashton nodded at him to show he’s listening.

“It’s just that, lately things have been different you know. Since you’ve gained a lot of muscles and not to mention your height, I think things became different.” Luke tried to bury his face with his hand to hide himself from embarrassment. He is so stupid, he might as well sink in the ground for good.

“It feels like our roles are being reversed.” Luke continued, and yeah somebody kill him now. It surprise him when Ashton started laughing. The curly boy his clutching his hand on his shirt and he can’t stop giggling. He’s literally emitting gurgle of happiness.

“I get what you mean you idiot.” Ashton looked at him and Luke haven’t said a word. “A bit protective about the topper role aren’t we?” Luke blushed at that because Ashton hit the nail right in the head.

“Don’t worry Luke, I prefer you to do those things.” Ashton continued. Luke was in awe and he’s staring at Ashton. Without further waiting he pressed his lips towards the curly boy and pulled him closer. The boys are now chest to chest while kissing hard, enveloped with each other’s touch. They’re both panting when they pulled apart.

“You know what Ashton, I don’t care about the roles. They’re superficial, and I was an idiot to give them much of a thought. But I realized something, what’s important is that I’m with you. Nothing else matters.” Luke smiled as he pulled Ashton in for another kiss.

“Or maybe we can switch you know” Ashton kissed back.

“Yeah that’d be good.” Another peck in the lips.

“I love you Ashy.”

“I love you too Luke.” They both rested in each other’s arm, hugging each other tightly. Things are now settled and what’s important is that they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) please leave a comment or kudo if you want.


End file.
